God's Intervention
by Love kyuubi love
Summary: The survival game has ended and Yuki has become the new god. Yuki is now left with Murumuru wondering about a certain girl from his past. What would happen if he used his god powers to go back in time to change Tsubaki's past. Will his interference change anything or will Tsubaki have to endure the past the he could not change.
1. Chapter 1

The survival game has ended and Yuki has become the new god. Yuki is now left with Murumuru wondering about a certain girl from his past. What would happen if he used his god powers to go back in time to change Tsubaki's past. Will his interference change anything or will Tsubaki have to endure the past the he could not change. Stronger Yuki since 10,000 years let's say he looked into some different kinds of martial arts.

 **Yo everyone, i am here to make a Tsubaki x Yuki fanfic because i can. I really felt disgusted and sad with her past and how those sickos treated her so i thought about how to fix that. I came up with an idea and here it is, i hope you all like it, if you don't "eh" is my answer and if you do "yay" is my answer and if you're indecisive "..." is my answer. Oh yea and i not much of the Yuno fan because she is CRAZY and i find Tsubaki adorable.**

I don't own Future Diary or anything involving it.

10,000 years have past since Yuki became a god, and finds himself feeling empty inside. The only thing that keeps him going was the thought of Tsubaki and her beauty, which he found funny since she was the one that betrayed him during the survival game when she asked him to be his bodyguard.

While he might be about 10,000 years old he still kept his body a of a 14 year old, since he was god he didn't age which helped but living for that long with only an annoying child always pestering you to do things for her gets on his nerves.

Murumuru again started complaining about getting bored and asking him to do something with god powers which he answered with a "no" everytime.

Since he was god, Yuki decided to search the reason why Tsubaki was so evil when his first 1,000 years passed and what he saw made him sick to his very core, it took him everything not to kill every single human that dared to touch his Tsubaki.

Yuki sighed because he knew if he was going through with his idea then that would mean that he will need Murumuru's help.

He turned around and saw her just floating there with the same manga that she had all this time since he became god and he did feel a bit bad because all he did was get depressed and ignore the poor girl that stayed with him all this time even if she didn't have a choice in the matter.

He wouldn't tell her but he actually enjoyed her company because it was the only thing that kept him sane all these years. Yuki turned around only to find Murumuru asleep. That didn't help at all because now he has to wake the little brat up.

It took about 10 minutes to wake up the girl which he found annoying because after she woke up all she did was complain about being woken up.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Yuki, which got the desired effect because Murumuru right away shut her mouth and didn't say a word until Yuki was done speaking. Yuki then sighed and decided to start speaking, "ok Muru, you and me are going back in time and i need your help with what i'm going to do" Yuki didn't see it but she had a giant smile on her face.

"So you're finally going to go do something instead of just sulking the rest of your eternal life away" Yuki grew a tick mark on his head because the way she said that made him sound pathetic.

"Yea, yea i'm pathetic so now that we are done finding out my faults can we please start" said Yukimura smiled and answered, "well i still got more but since you asked nicely we can get started because to be honest i hate being here and i want to do something different".

They both smiled and Yuki opened up a dimensional portal to go back in time. While Yuki was making the portal, Muru was doing her best finding the exact date, she had a hard time so she decided to voice her concerns to Yuki before continuing, "Yuki, you understand that going back in time will change some things?" Yuki smiled and said "yes" she sighed and told him the next part, "also we can only go back after the death of her parents which in case will lead us about a month before…. Well you know what i mean" Yuki got a frown on his face but nodded none the less.

 **2 years before survival game and one month before that…**

A Dimensional portal appeared in a random alleyway, Yuki and Muru stepped out or in Muru's case floated out. Yuki fell on the ground because he didn't realise how much energy that would take out of him, before he fell asleep he told Muru to make herself invisible to human eyes which she complied and decided to wait until Yuki woke up.

As morning came, Yuki started to wake up which he kind of found hard to do with a new added weight on his chest. It seemed Muru got tired of waiting for him to wake up so she decided to take a nap on his chest.

He sighed which he noticed that seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays. He shook Muru awake because they were both on a time schedule and she woke up with a quiet yawn which he found cute. Ever since he became god he always thought of her as something equivalent to a little sister.

Yuki got up and used some of his powers to transform the rags that he was wearing into a nice suit. He then made his way to the shrine/prison that Tsubaki was being kept in. Since he became god he didn't really need food which made him happy because than there won't be any mindless diversions keeping him away from his destination.

Yuki walked by the area where his house used to be, since he doesn't really "exist" anymore his house also isn't there which made him kind of sad because that house held a lot of good memories well until the survival game started.

As they walked, Muru decided to voice her opinion, "why don't you just teleport to the shrine?" Yuki stopped right after she said that which caused her to bump into him or in other case float into him and she was about to ask him about the sudden stop until she saw him hit himself in the head and call himself stupid.

Muru couldn't help but let out a slight giggle which only intensified seeing his blushing face. He did what Muru suggested and stepped through the portal that was designated for the specified location he wanted to go to.

As he arrived at the shrine or outside the area he straightened his suit and went in. Yuki looked around the shrine and noticed all the followers doing different things around the shrine but Yuki decided to pay no mind to them since they aren't that important to his goal.

Yuki walked towards the main building and before he entered it he thought about what he was going to do, "let's see if i take her away that might cause too many problems and it's not like they will willingly let me take her. I could kill them all but that might cause an unknown ripple in time and i don't want to deal with one of those." Then when he was about to run out of ideas he got a surprise one, "i could always become her bodyguard and if they refuse i will just rearrange their memories to where they said yes instead."

Yuki took a big breath and exhaled, he than went inside the main part of the shrine into the main hall where they kept Tsubaki in the big red cage. As he made his way the cage he was stopped by the look of it a high ranking person in this fake religion.

Yuki decided it would be more respectful to introduce himself than to just barge into the cage, "Hello, my name is Yukiteru Amano and i am a bodyguard that Miss Kasugano's parents hired a long time ago and my contract only came in affect when her parents have died.".

Funatsu smiled and said, "ok, show me the contract" when he saw the kid in front of him looking for it he got nervous that the parents actually did hire him, but then he got a confident smile on his face, "he's just a kid it's not like he can take us on".

Yuki at that moment created the contract with her parents signatures and took it out of his suit, "here it is Mr…" Funatsu heard him stop, "it's Funatsu, kid" Yuki gave him the best fake smile he could muster, "ok Mr. Funatsu, here are the documents that you requested" Funatsu right away took the documents and read them over to see if they were fake and to his disappointment they seemed to be real.

"Fine, fine but don't get in the way of our sacred religion and stay away from Mistress Kasugano" Yuki smirked when the old man said that, "I'm sorry but in the contract it states that i don't take orders from anybody except for Miss Kasugano" as Yuki said that his smile disappeared which sent a shiver down Funatsu's side, "now don't get in my way old man, i will protect her with my life and if you get in my way i will dispose of you".

Funatsu could hear the threatening tone coming out of the kids voice and he didn't know why but he could tell that the kid could carry out the threat that he was applying. After almost wetting himself from getting threatened by a fourteen year old kid he decided it would be best to leave before he dug himself an early grave.

As Yuki watched him leave he heard Murumuru ask him a question, "sorry Muru, can you repeat that?" Muru sighed and repeated her question, "did you really have to scare him shitless? What happens if he decides to retaliate and use Tsubaki as collateral".

Yuki sighed and got a dark look on his face, "he deserved a lot worse because of what he did to poor Tsubaki and if he even thinks about using her as collateral i will destroy his very existence".

Muru got a large smile on her face because she loved how he was more assertive than Deux when it came to using his powers. After they were both done with their little discussion, Yuki decided to go pay his Tsubaki a visit, "i can't wait to see her" thought Yuki while not even trying to hide his obvious happiness.

He made his way inside and found the large red cage that he wasn't fond of since it only reminded him of that disgusting memory and his hate for this religion but he decided to keep his wrath in because she was going to be happy while he stayed with her no matter what.

Yuki got out his keys and opened up the side door while stepping into it and waiting for her to say something because he was sure she heard him come in and as he was about to say something he heard her speak, "Hello, is someone there?" To him she sounded so sweet and innocent it took him all his will not to run up to her and hug the living life out of her.

Yuki made his way closer to her until he saw her beauty right before him, she still had her beautiful long blue hair and even though she was blind he was still mesmerized by her eyes that showed so much innocents it made him feel happy like what he saw never happened but he knew that it would have happened if he didn't go back and he won't leave her no matter what.

He saw that she was still wearing that cute red kimono that always seemed a bit big for her and he also saw the ball that she was holding in her hands like it was her only treasure which it probably was so he didn't want anybody to take it away from her and making her sad.

He was happy to see her still innocent and not wanting to destroy the world and make it in her form even if he would support her none the less but he didn't want to see such hate on her beautiful face.

Yuki knew the him before could do nothing to protect Tsubaki because he used to be weak and scared easily but now he has a goal and that goal will keep him strong and happy as long as she is strong and happy.

He realized that he should probably answer her since sitting in silence while someone is in your room or in her case a prison cell more likely.

"Hello, my name is Yukiteru Amano or you could call me Yuki. Your parents hired me to be your bodyguard if they ended up dying." He waited to hear her response, but what she said next surprised him, "i'm sorry if this sounds rude but i don't believe you at all".

Yuki was flabbergasted because he didn't expect her to see through his lie but he decided to play it out to see if she just said that or actually knew he was lying, "what do you mean Miss Tsubaki?" She got a cute pout on her face and said, "i know my parents never hired a bodyguard because they would have told me" Yuki smiled because to him she was both smart and beautiful which is the perfect to him.

He saw her get up and she seemed to struggle a bit because of the kimono as well as her blindness, Yuki watched in anticipation waiting to see what she was going to do but the moment she took the first step she tripped over her kimono and expected a hard floor but instead got a soft pair of arms.

Tsubaki felt a pair of warm strong arms surround her when she fell and when she looked up even if she couldn't really see his face she could feel the warmth and affection coming off of his aura which made her subconsciously blush since this is the first time someone treated her warmly ever since her parents died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo everyone it's me again and i am sorry for not updating but then again i don't really mean it. I thought i was going to be typing more over summer but ended up going to the gym a lot more so that kind of sucks in its own way. I will try to update as much as possible, oh woops that was a lie, i try not to be a dick but saying the same thing over and over on my other fanfics kind of makes me feel like a dick so yea… enjoy, not me being a dick, the next chapter.**

 **I do not own Future Diary or anything involving it.**

Yuki kept holding on to Tsubaki because he didn't want to let go and Tsubaki didn't want to let go because she will lose the only warmth that she has felt in a while. Yuki decided to finally let go to his and Tsubaki's disappointment, he then took her hand which made her jump a little, " Miss Kasugano, you may call me Yuki and i'm going to be acting as your bodyguard and i'm hoping we can become friends" Yuki ended saying that with a smile which he knew she couldn't see but she felt his aura become warmer which she knew meant he was happy.

Tsubaki was blushing because she never really had a friend and didn't really know what to do, but she felt kind of weird being called by her last name if they are going to be friends, " um… Yuki-san, please call me Tsubaki since we are friends now" saying that made Tsubaki really happy because now she had a person to play with and spend time with.

The effect of her saying that made Yuki not just smile but blush as well because she gave him a lovely smile which made his heart sore because in the past game she kept giving a smile but he could tell it was fake and laced with pain which only made his heart more since he knew that he was to useless to do anything about it.

Yuki decided to stop thinking like that because it was only changing his mood into a negative one and he was pretty sure Tsubaki could feel his aura become darker. Tsubaki reached out and grabbed Yuki's hand because she could feel his aura become depressed and hoped that she could make him feel better.

Yuki looked down at her hand and then back to the smile on Tsubaki's face and couldn't keep a smile off his own face, " god, she is like an angel that brings light into your life" Yuki then decided that he and her should do something together since he could see by the apparent state of her accommodations that nobody wanted to spend anytime with her, " not like i would allow them to" Yuki thought.

Tsubaki finally let go of Yuki's hand which made Yuki frown for a moment because he lost the warm contact that her hand emitted. Yuki thought about what to do with Tsubaki but then remembered how much she loved the ball that her parents got her so he decided that he and Tsubaki should play with the ball. Yuki told Tsubaki to get her ball which right away got a bright smile on her face, " are we going to play together Yuki-san" Yuki nodded which got her all happy and she right away went running to get her ball which worried Yuki because she doesn't have the best vision.

Yuki watched her slightly stumble on her oversized kimono which slightly made him chuckle but that stopped once she tripped and was about to fall on her face which set Yuki into motion since he didn't want to see any injuries come to her beautiful face.

Tsubaki was so happy to hear that Yuki would play with her and she decided to run to get her ball but she started stumbling a bit and then tripped on her kimono and was about to face plant but then in a quick motion she ended up in someones arms. Tsubaki didn't know who just saved her from getting hurt but the moment she felt that person's aura she right away knew that it was Yuki which made her blush and her blushing wasn't just because he saved her like a knight in shining armor but it also was because where his hands were. One of Yuki's hands were grabbing her bottom while the other was extremely close to her breast.

Yuki noticed the blush on her face and looked down at his hands and right away put her down with a blush growing on his face but his thoughts on the other hands would not stop, " oh my god she was so soft, i kind of regret letting her go but that situation got pretty awkward" Yuki decided to grab her hand because she might trip again and he was hoping that the happiness he was emitting wasn't one sided and to his surprise and happiness she squeezed his hand back and they both walked back to her room which was more of a prison cell than anything else.

He saw her go inside her "room" to get her ball while he waited outside and every minute he waited outside her "room" he had a frown etched to his face. Yuki looked back at her cell and made a promise to himself that he would get rid of such a room even if he had to destroy this disgusting cult.

It took a couple of minutes to find her ball, but once she found it she couldn't help but let some tears flow because of the happy memories this ball represented to her. She might have lost her family which itself was just too much for the poor girl but now she gained a friend or maybe more. The moment she thought the last part she blushed and quickly grabbed the ball and rushed outside to accidently bump into Yuki which in contrast snapped him out of his bad mood and got the smile that she loved so much back on his face.

Yuki then grabbed her hand gently and walked her outside where they could play catch, he felt her slightly squeeze his hand in comfort which he didn't mind one bit. Once they got outside, Yuki realized something right away before they started to play catch with the ball, he realized she couldn't see which would mean she wouldn't be able to play and by that alone he knew would make her sad.

Yuki looked at her happily bouncing the ball and then thought about the timeline where she had her diary. Yuki thought out a hypothesis on his next move, " if i restore her eyesight i will make her happy and she might not get the diary which would mean she won't have to participate in the horrible game" Yuki looked up and saw her looking for the ball she had which rolled to the bush by the tree.

He looked down again and let his thought engross him, " now how much of the timeline will change though" Yuki thought about it a little harder and then realized a crucial thing, " she only got the diary because that Funatsu guy controled the cult and made them rape her". Yuki saw that she was still trying to find the ball so he just walked to where the ball was and picked it up and handed it to her which made her smile brightly.

Yuki smiled back, " i have to keep that smile, she needs that beautiful smile." Yuki then frowned which turned into a demonic like smile, " well even if it changes the timeline from the original one, i will make sure to kill Funatsu and everyone that made her sad".

After he finished with his thought he decided to embark on what he was planning to do, Yuki walked up to Tsubaki and asked her a question that will change her whole world, " Tsubaki, do you want me to give you the ability to see again?" Tsubaki looked where the voice came from and asked in a small voice, " can you really do that, Yuki?" the whole time she was looking down and tried to feel for the aura around him which seemed warm and friendly and held no deceit what's so ever.

Yuki answered her question, " of course and after i want to tell you something about me" Tsubaki nodded her head which got a smile out of Yuki and Yuki decided to lead the way when he grabbed her hand.

Tsubaki felt someone grab her hand and she asked Yuki a question, " where are we going?" Yuki didn't turn around but answered her none the less, " we are going to you 'room' to heal your eyes in private since if anyone sees us, they might cause a scene" Yuki didn't hear Tsubaki respond but just felt her squeeze his hand in reassurance.

Once both Tsubaki and Yuki got into the room, Yuki decided to lock the door just incase Funatsu tried something since his actions right now might change some things in the original timeline. He had Tsubaki take a seat on her "bed" which consisted of just a thin mattress and very crappy looking blankets as well as a pillow that looks like it was found outside.

Oh the gods don't know the level of anger that emitted from Yuki, " these conditions are deplorable. Is this cult just asking me to slaughter their pathetic lives" **(A.N. Yuki is going to be a bit more easily angered since he is pretty much a god)** Yuki decided not to dwell on such thoughts because if he did he might actually do it and not regret it.

Yuki sighed when he saw the worry on Tsubaki's face and just told her to sit down on her bed. Tsubaki got a bit nervous and decided to ask Yuki another question, " will this hurt by any chance, Yuki?" Yuki didn't hesitate to answer her because he knew if he did she might start getting slightly scared, " no, not at all" Yuki saw her smile and he decided to get started.

Yuki put his hand on her forehead and told Tsubaki to hold still which he felt her head nod in understanding.

Tsubaki was waiting for something to happen, she didn't feel anything for about 2 min but then started to feel a tingling sensation kind of like being poked by a tiny needle. She then felt immense amount of warmth wave through her body which made her blush.

After another five minutes of feeling that warmth, she heard Yuki clap his hands and he said " all done" Tsubaki nodded her head and waited Yuki to tell her what to do next. Yuki saw that she was patiently waiting for his instructions which made him slightly chuckle but he could understand since she is getting back her ability to see.

Yuki then told her to open her eyes which she did, at first she saw nothing and then she started slowly to see clearly. She made sure to get a good look at Yuki and could only blush at his handsome face and his medium cut black hair, his eyes to her could tell his whole story but she also admired the beautiful blue color that they were.

Tsubaki noticed she was staring for some time and turned away which didn't get unnoticed by Yuki, he decided to tease her a little since she could see know, " know miss Kasugano it's not very lady like to stare at me like that"

She decided to play that game too, " don't try to act so innocent mr Amano, i might not have been able to see but i could feel the slight fluctuation of your aura every time you probably looked at me"

Yuki sweatdropped because he didn't know she could feel him watching her and in all honesty he didn't feel that guilty since she is a beautiful girl so it's only natural that he might be attracted to her, " haha, you caught me red handed their Tsubaki"

Yuki then sighed after some silence fell between them so he decided to go to the next topic at hand, " so i should probably tell how i was able to do that and who i actually am" Tsubaki nodded her head and Yuki explained everything from his old life to how he became a god, he decided to keep some details out to not traumatize her.

 **20 Minutes Later**

After Yuki explained everything to Tsubaki, he gave her a minute to take in all the information that was thrown at her. Yuki watched her contemplate something and he got his answer when she asked a question, " why did you decide to help me Yuki-kun" Yuki raised his eyebrow at the added suffix but decided to leave the teasing for later and answer her honestly, " Tsubaki it's because i love you. You hold a place in my heart that nobody could replace and i saw how sad the you from my world was and how she wanted friends and affection".

Tsubaki blushed when he said that he loved her, Tsubaki decided to reward Yuki for all that he had done for her. She got up which made Yuki confused but that confusion turned into pure love and embarrassment when she kissed him on the cheek and said " this is your reward for being with me and loving me".

Yuki smiled and said, " if that's my reward then i wouldn't mind helping you with anything you ask" Tsubaki giggled and Yuki just chuckled which turned out to full blown laughter. Yuki saw her happy expression and decided to comment on that, " Tsubaki-chan, don't ever change no matter what they tell you because your smile and laugh are as beautiful as diamonds and i am lucky and happy to see that i caused such happiness to come out".

Tsubaki blushed at the added suffix to her name and just giggled, " Yuki-kun you're so cheesy" Yuki laughed and said, " i aim to please".

 **2 Days Before Event**

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long to upload i just got a job and that's a yay for me. I put myself on a time schedule so i can work on my other fanfictions as well. Thank you for reading and please don't be too negative if you review or you'll break my heart… this is Love kyuubi love signing out love you all good night.**


End file.
